


just words

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samifer week<br/>some words are just that, words. They hold no real meaning, they don't compare to the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just words

hell is just a word  
and Lucifer is just a name  
Heaven is just a noun  
and falling is just the same

But I met Lucifer  
and I’ve been to hell  
I’ve seen heaven  
and I still fell

Heaven hurt me  
in ways Lucifer never would  
and Hell harmed me  
like just falling never could

Hell is a lie  
Lucifer’s fame is too  
Heaven’s just the same  
falling is the only thing true


End file.
